


Someone Help Me...

by timaeusTestified



Series: Someone Help Me [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3093233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timaeusTestified/pseuds/timaeusTestified
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk's been getting abused sexually and physically for years by his older brother, until oneday he meets a boy named Jake, they become best friends and fall in love. It all goes to hell from there. Dirk & Jake-(17) Dave(bro)-(late 20's early30's)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Help Me...

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will be posted weekly at the least, and i promise things will get better. I'm sorry.

Dirk groans as he gets up and feels around on his nightstand for his shades, slidding them into place and feeling less vulnerable despite being completely naked. He looks at his clock and sees he has about an hour before the bus comes so he digs around in his dresser for his school uniform, avoiding the mirror carefully in attampt to ignore the bruises already blossoming from the night before. Heheads to the bathroom and readys himselffor the day.  
Daves been awake for a while and is sipping his coffee, listening to Dirk get up and move around to get ready for school. He sighs softly in relief and sets out some painkillers and a glass of orange juice his little brother. He's not a bad caretaker, sadistic at times perhaps and maybe a little irrational when it comes to punishents, but not bad. At least, thats how he veiws himself.   
Dirk timidly emerges from his room and creeps towards the kitchen table where his bro is sitting and sits down quietly across from him, taking the pills and drinking the juice. He keeps his head down and avoids any eye contact. He's so bussy counting the floor tiles he doesnt notice Dave getting up until he's kneeling infront of him. "Hey, nice cover up job... y'can hardly notice anything.." he says touching just below his eye. Dirk mutters a "Thanks.." before the bus pulls up outside and he grabs his backpack on the way out the door. 'fan-fucking-tastic begining, to a perfectly shitty day.' He thinks stepping onto the bus and sitting down, popping in his headphones to avoid conversation.  
A couple of stops later and a new kid is picked up, he hops on the bus happily and sits beside Dirk, buckteeth sticking out as he grins at the Strider, tapping him on the shoulder. Dirk tries not to wince and looks over at his new seat-mate and takes out one of his headphones. The new boy sticks out his hands inameans to shake. "Hello mate, I'm Jake, and you are?" Dirk shakes his hand slowly before replying. "Dirk." The darkhaired boy smiles. "Pleasure to meet you, Dirk!" Dirk would never admit it but thecorners of his mouth lifted into almost a smile. 'maybe today wont be so bad.' he thinks to himself and nods at the boy. "nice to meet you too, Jake."


End file.
